


gonna be a fight tonight

by alotofthingsdifferent



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Choking, M/M, Negotiated kink, PWP with feelings, Pain Kink, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofthingsdifferent/pseuds/alotofthingsdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Nate is -- </p><p>Well, the thing about Nate is that he won’t stop touching Brendan.  And the thing about <i>that</i> is, it’s really pissing Alex off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gonna be a fight tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Gally posted an IG pic from the winter classic, my friends are enablers, this is filthy and I'm sorry (but not that sorry.)

The thing about Nate is -- 

Well, the thing about Nate is that he won’t stop touching Brendan. And the thing about _that_ is, it’s really pissing Alex off.

He supposes he sort of gets it. Nate and Brendan are best friends, and they’ve always been kind of weird about each other. But then they both got hurt, and they started spending even more time together than usual, and it’s not that Alex is jealous -- he’s _not_ \-- he just really wants Nate to stop fucking touching his boyfriend. 

“What’s your deal?” Brendan asks one night, when Nate’s just left from dinner and Alex is aggressively _not_ pouting on the couch. “You barely said a word all night.”

Alex makes an annoyed sound, and Brendan sinks into the cushion next to him, his body warm against Alex’s side. “I have a headache,” he lies, and Brendan rolls his eyes.

“You’ve been weird all week,” Brendan goes on, and Alex swats at him where he’s poking at his cheek. 

“I’m fine,” Alex says. “Just -- can we maybe have one night where Nate _isn’t_ all up in your space?”

Brendan’s eyebrows shoot up, and he tuck one leg up underneath him, turning his body towards Alex. “I thought you liked him.”

“I do!” Alex insists. “I do, I just -- he obviously likes _you_ , so.”

Brendan blinks once before a slow grin starts to light up his face. Alex groans and buries his face in his heads. “Are you _jealous_ , Chucky?” he asks, and he’s barely containing the glee in his voice, the asshole. “C’mon, babe, Nate and I are just friends.”

Alex rolls his eyes and shoves at Brendan, moving to stand up. “He’s just always around,” he says. “And he’s always, like. Touching you.”

Brendan is beaming now, and Alex can feel the back of his neck going hot. “You’re jealous,” he says, matter-of-fact. 

“I’m _not,_ ” Alex repeats. He’s just -- annoyed, is all. Nate’s always got one big hand on Brendan’s shoulder when they’re talking, or his leg pressed up against Brendan’s when they’re all three sacked out on the couch watching a movie or playing video games. Tonight, he had one ankle hooked over Brendan’s under the table at dinner, and it took everything Alex had not to flip the table and throw Nate out. 

He knows he’s being ridiculous. Nate’s a great guy, he’s one of _Alex’s_ best friends, even, but this thing with Brendan -- it’s not _new_ , but it’s really important, and Alex is sometimes worried that he’s not enough. Especially when he sees the way Brendan licks his lips when he looks at Nate, sometimes, or the way his eyes go a little darker when Nate slaps his ass in the locker room.

“You look at him,” Alex accuses, before he can stop himself, and Brendan tilts his head in question. “You _look_ at him, Brendan, don’t even try to lie and say you don’t.”

“Babe,” Brendan says, and Alex is just irritated enough that he finds it patronizing. Alex is still sitting on the couch with his leg tucked underneath him, looking at Alex like he’s lost his damn mind. Maybe he has. “Nate’s my best friend. He also happens to be really hot, so if I’m looking at him, it’s because --”

“Why don’t you go fuck _him_ then?” Alex snaps, and regrets it as soon as Brendan’s face crumples. “Shit,” he says, running both hands through his hair. “I’m sorry, I didn’t --”

Brendan’s already up off the couch, crossing the room to stand in front of Alex. “I love you,” he says simply, and Alex hangs his head, embarrassed by his outburst. “You’re the only one I wanna be with, ok?”

Alex nods, but he doesn’t trust his voice to speak. 

“I have an idea,” Brendan says, nosing along Alex’s jaw. “How about,” he says, kissing behind Alex’s ear. “You take me to bed and punish me for being a bad boy.”

It shouldn’t work. It’s shouldn’t calm Alex down, bring him back to his senses, but it does. Is makes him remember that Brendan loves him, that Brendan _trusts_ him enough to let him take Brendan apart. There’s a bruise fading at the join of Brendan’s neck and shoulder; if Alex put his hand there, his fingers would line up perfectly, and he closes his eyes, remembers how it felt to squeeze the breath out of Brendan while Brendan jerked off furiously between them. 

Alex pinches Brendan’s side, hard, and Brendan yelps, his face flushing. “C’mon, babe,” Brendan whispers in his ear. “Hurt me.” 

He lets Brendan thread their fingers together and drag him to the bedroom, and after that, Nate is the last thing on his mind.

**

A week later, he and Brendan are lying in bed, breathless and spent after a session of sex so intense Alex saw stars when he came. Brendan’s mouth is filthy, and his kinks are filthier, and for all he fought it when they first started this, Alex can’t get enough of Brendan telling him what to do, how to hurt him to make him feel good. “Hit me,” Brendan begs. “Slap my ass, Chuck, c’mon, harder.” Alex’s palm still stings from the blows he landed, and he clenches his fist to savor the feeling. Brendan’s nipples are red from where Alex pinched them so hard Brendan nearly cried, and there’s a purple bruise the size of Alex’s thumb blooming on Brendan’s hip. 

“Nate asked about this one,” Brendan says, pointing to fading bite mark on his shoulder, and for reasons he cannot even begin to explain, Alex’s brain conjures up the image of Nate putting his mouth over the mark, laving his tongue over it while locking eyes with Alex over Brendan’s shoulder. His dick twitches against his thigh, and he rolls onto his side to press a kiss to Brendan’s temple. 

“Don’t talk about Nate in bed,” he says, and climbs off the mattress to get a washcloth from the bathroom. He stares at himself in the mirror, brushes his curls, wet with sweat, from his forehead, and breathes out, trying to push Nate’s face from his mind. 

It doesn’t work. It’s like the floodgates have opened, and he can’t stop wondering what it would be like to get Nate in bed with them, to tell Nate just how Brendan likes it, to tell him to hold Brendan down, tell him where to push in and when to squeeze and how hard to go and how much Brendan can take.

He splashes cold water on his face and shakes his head quickly, calling out “Be right there” when Brendan asks where he is. 

He curls up behind him on the bed, closes his eyes, and thinks about nothing.

**  
“Hey,” Brendan says two nights later, when they’re hanging out on an off night. Alex is making himself a sandwich at the kitchen counter, and Brendan gets on his tip-toes to hook his chin over Alex’s shoulder, snooping. “Make me one?’

“If you’re nice,” Alex teases, and puts the top piece of bread on before cutting it in half and handing part to Brendan. 

“So I invited Nate over,” Brendan says, just as Alex has taken his first bite. He coughs a little, and Brendan frowns. “Is that ok?”

Alex nods and chews his bite, swallowing carefully. “It’s fine, yeah,” he says, ignoring the strange buzz he’s feeling under his skin. “When’s he coming?”

“Uh,” Brendan says sheepishly, and the doorbell rings. 

Alex rolls his eyes and sets his sandwich down, wiping his hands on his jeans. “I’ll get it. You set up the Playstation.”

“Hey,” Nate says with a grin when Alex opens the door. He claps Alex on the shoulder and squeezes in past him, holding up a sixer of Brendan’s favorite beer. Of course. 

“You’re the best,” Brendan says when Nate flops down next to him and hands him a bottle. He doesn’t look at Alex when he says it, and Alex grits his teeth, determined not to let it bother him. 

He doesn’t let it bother him that Nate is sitting so close, either. He simply sits down on the other side of Brendan, just as close, and drapes his arm around Brendan’s shoulder. His fingertips brush Nate’s neck when he’s getting settled, and he doesn’t think about that, either.

“You guys can have first game,” Alex says, and Nate leans around Brendan to look at him. 

“You sure?” he asks, and Alex traces the shell of Brendan’s ear with his thumb. Brendan is looking at him out of the corner of his eye, but Alex ignores it. 

“Yep,” he says, and Nate shrugs, reaching for the controller. 

Ten minutes in, Brendan’s losing and Nate’s hand is on his thigh, shaking him playfully. Alex’s eyes drop to where Nate’s fingers are brushing the seam of Brendan’s jeans, and he swallows around a strange mix of emotions before pushing off the couch and stalking to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.  
He just wants Nate to get out of his fucking head, but instead, he just keeps pushing his way back in.

There’s a soft knock at the door, and Alex pulls it open, assuming it’s Brendan.

"What's your deal?" Nate snaps, shouldering his way past Alex and into the bathroom, and Alex blinks, surprised. “You’ve been acting weird for weeks, man. Brendan’s out there thinking he did something wrong, what the fuck?”

Alex scoffs, everything he’s been feeling bubbling to the surface. "I dunno, Nate. Maybe you could keep your fuckin' hands off my boyfriend for two seconds, huh?"

Anger flares behind Nate’s eyes, and he balls his fists at his sides, taking a deep breath before putting his hands on Alex’s shoulders and shoving him. . "He's my best friend, asshole, lose the fucking jealousy act!”

Alex pushes back. "I'm not _jealous,_ dickhead, I just want you to back the fuck off!"

Nate smiles, and it’s not friendly. "What'sa matter, Chucky? Afraid I can give it to him better than you can?"

Before he can think better of it, Alex grits his teeth and punches Nate in the mouth.

Nate stumbles back, his eyes wide in shock, one hand cradling his jaw. Alex blinks, and Nate punches him in the gut. Alex hunches over with a loud "oof", all the wind knocked out of him, and Nate swings again, but this time Alex gets a hand up to block the punch. He gets a shoulder into Nate's chest, pushes him up against the bathroom counter, and punches him in the side. Nate's hands are on his shoulders, shoving at him, and Alex grunts loudly when Nate pulls his hair.

"What the fuck is going on?" Brendan shouts, and he’s between them before Alex can figure out what's happening. He has one hand on Alex's chest and the other on Nate's, trying (and failing) to hold them apart. They're both breathing heavily, slapping at each other over Brendan's head, and when Brendan shouts "FUCKING STOP IT!" they both freeze.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Brendan demands. Alex catches a glimpse of them in the mirror; his face is all red, and Nate has a pretty bruise blooming on the side of his face. The fact that Alex is into it does nothing to quell his anger. 

"Ask your _boyfriend,_ " Nate snaps, and Alex slaps at him again. 

"He's always fucking _touching_ you," Alex growls, and Nate fucking _smirks_ at him and ruffles Brendan's hair, and god damn it, that is IT. Alex reaches around Brendan and grabs Nate by the collar of the shirt. He means to pull him just a little closer to he can punch him without hurting Brendan, but that's not what happens.

What happens is that Brendan is sandwiched between them while they angrily make out above his head. 

Nate bites his lip -- hard -- and Alex makes a loud noise of protest and bites Nate back. But Nate must not like it either, because he cries out and pushes Alex away. Alex touches his mouth at the same time Nate touches his, and when they both look down at Brendan, his eyes are wide and his pupils are blown and holy shit, Alex just --

"Oh my god, Brendan, I'm sorry, that was --

"Shut. Up," Brendan says, and hooks his fingers into the belt loops of Alex's jeans, tugging him closer. "Fuck, Alex, that was --" he doesn't finish, just gets a hand on the back of Alex's neck and pulls him down for a kiss.

"I'm just, uh -- gonna go, I'm sorry, Chucky, that was out of --"

"You shut up too," Brendan says, wrenching himself away from Alex's mouth and getting a hand in Nate's shirt, pulling him in. "Clearly we need to fix this, and I know just the way." 

Alex looks at him warily, Nate swallows hard, and Brendan grins. Alex knows that grin, and it spells trouble. 

"Are you sure?" Nate asks ten minutes later, probably for the hundredth time. "I don't wanna -- "

"You're not gonna hurt him," Alex says, and Nate shoots him a look. "Ok, I mean, you _are_ , but he, uh. He likes it."

Alex watches as Nate looks at Brendan naked and spread out on the bed, his dick hard and leaking between his legs. His hand looks so _big_ where it's resting on Brendan's neck, and when he squeezes just a little, Brendan's eyes flutter shut. 

"C'mon," Alex urges. He can see this is going to take a little pushing -- he remembers not wanting to do it at first either, afraid he’d hurt Brendan, but Brendan had been really convincing, and Alex knows enough about how this works that he trusts Brendan to stop them if he’s not comfortable. 

He covers Nate's hand with his own and tightens the grip Nate has on Brendan's neck. 

Brendan's dick jerks, and Nate's jaw drops a little. His eyes are glazed over, and yeah, Alex thinks. He remembers that feeling. (Not that Brendan doesn't still turn him on - just look at him - but when all of this was new, Alex's brain almost short-circuited every time.) 

"Harder," Brendan demands, and Alex laughs.

"So fuckin' demanding," he mumbles, looking at Nate. "Go 'head," he says, and when he moves his own hand, he sees Nate's go tighter around Brendan's neck. Brendan's eyes roll back in his head and his face starts to turn red. He sucks in a choked-off breath when Alex gets a hand on his dick, and his eyes fly open.

Alex grins.

"What?" he asks. "Is this not ok?"

Brendan just gives Alex a look and fucks up into his hand while Nate pushes down on his throat. 

"Yeah," Alex says, surprised by how rough his own voice sounds. "He likes that, see?" Nate nods and threads his fingers through Brendan's hair, tugging a little. Brendan grunts--it's the best sound he can make when Nate is cutting off his air supply--and Alex uses his free hand to cup Brendan's balls. He rolls them between his fingers, then pulls, and Brendan's knee comes up so fast he almost hits Alex in the face.

Nate pulls his hand away like he's been burned, and Brendan takes a gasping breath and glares at him. "Why did you stop?" 

"I thought--"

"Nate," Brendan says. "I like it, ok?"

Nate throws Alex a helpless look, and Alex shrugs. "He likes it. I stopped asking questions months ago."

Nate traces a fading bruise on Brendan's neck, left there by Alex’s hand. "C'mon, Beau," Brendan says, his voice soft. "Mark me up. You know you wanna. Make it hurt."

After that, Nate doesn't hesitate. He squeezes Brendan's throat until Brendan's face goes purple, then sucks a bruise into his collarbone while Alex jerks Brendan off. Brendan arches his back and groans when Nate twists his nipple hard, then leans down to scrape his teeth over it while he pinches the other. His whole body is flushed, and Alex is so hard in his boxers he's probably going to come as soon as someone--anyone--gets a hand on him.

"Nate," Alex manages, and Nate looks at him over his shoulder. His cheeks are red, and there's sweat beading at his temples. "You wanna fuck his mouth?" 

Brendan sits up a little, grinning, and Nate wraps one big hand around his throat and pushes him back down.

"Gonna make you choke on it, Gally," he mumbles, and if Alex survives this, it's gonna be a miracle.

Nate gets up on his knees and tugs his boxers down, and Alex can't help but watch the way his cock bobs against his stomach. He licks his lips, and it takes a minute for him to realize Nate is watching him.

"What?" Alex asks, still jerking Brendan off in slow, easy strokes. When Nate doesn't say anything, Alex realizes he's waiting for instructions. 

"Uh," Alex says, and shit, he can't believe this is actually happening. "He'll probably make it difficult." Brendan snorts, and Alex squeezes his dick just this side of too hard. Brendan yelps, but his dick spurts precome anyway. "He wants you to make him do it. He, uh. He likes the fight."

Still, Nate hesitates. He turns his attention back to Brendan, drags his thumb over Brendan's lower lip. Alex’s jaw drops when he mumbles, "Chucky's gonna fuck you while I fuck your face." 

Brendan groans happily.

Alex is gonna black out.

“Lets do this,” Brendan says, grinning, and Alex wonders what the hell he’s gotten himself into.

Before he knows it, Brendan's up on his knees, bracing himself on his forearms while Alex fucks him with two wet fingers. Nate's at Alex's side. Their thighs are touching. Alex is hot all over, and he freezes when Nate wraps his fingers around his wrist.

"I think he wants it harder," he says, and his voice sounds like he's been swallowing gravel. Alex sneaks a glance between Nate's legs, and he's even harder than when he took his boxers off, his dick wet at the tip. 

Alex swallows and lets Nate tug on his wrist, pull his fingers almost all the way out, before tightening his grip and slamming Alex's fingers back in. Brendan whines and arches his back, trying to take Alex deeper, and Nate grins. "You like that, huh, Gally?" 

"What the fuck do you think?" Brendan bites, looking at both of them over his shoulder. His head falls when Nate does it again, uses Alex's hand to fuck him like he wants.

Just when Alex thinks he can't take anymore, Nate leans in close, his mouth hot against Alex's ear, and whispers, "Does he like to be spanked? Cuz I really wanna spank him."

The first time Brendan asked Alex to spank him, Alex outright refused. "C'mon, babe," Brendan cooed in his ear. "It's no different than choking me, and I promise I'll tell you to stop if it's too much." Alex still wasn't sure, but then Brendan draped himself over Alex's lap and tugged his sweats down and Alex gave in. 

So yeah. Brendan likes to be spanked. 

Alex nods at Nate, afraid he won't be able to find his voice. He clears his throat, then pulls his fingers from Brendan's ass, smirking when Brendan whines in complaint. "Relax, tiger," he says fondly, and palms Brendan's hip. "We're gonna make you feel real good."

"You better," Brendan bites back, muffled into his pillow. "All this talk, no action, c'mon, boys."

He gasps loudly when Nate slaps him, a sharp crack of his hand against the back of his thigh. Alex's dick jerks in his boxers. 

Fuck.

A pretty red mark blossoms on Brendan's skin, and he wiggles his ass, silently asking for more. Nate hits him again, and Brendan groans in satisfaction. "Harder, Beau, c'mon," he demands.

Nate looks at Alex, and Alex nods. "He'll tell you if it's not ok. But Nate -- " he says, his voice firm. "If he says stop, you fucking stop, you hear me?"

Nate's face falls a little. "Jesus, Chuck, you think I'd -- I'd never --"

Alex shakes his head quickly. "No. No, I know you wouldn't."

"Hellooooo," Brendan croons. "Hottie with his ass in the air over here, gimme some attention."

Alex laughs, and Nate snorts, and the tension that’s been hanging in the air is broken. 

"You talk too much," Nate says, and Alex arches an impressed eyebrow when he leans in and bites into the meat of Brendan's ass. Brendan yelps, and Alex can see that he's mouthing at his own forearm. Definitely a good sign.

When Nate pulls back, Alex gives him one more look, one that says "you fuck with him and I'll kill you," and then nods, cupping his own dick while Nate rains slap after slap down on Brendan's ass and thighs. Alex crawls up next to Brendan, threads his fingers through Brendan's hair and pulls a little, so Brendan's looking at him. His eyes are wet, and Alex can see his dick hanging between his legs, hard and red and flushed at the head. They share a look, and Alex knows instantly, without even having to ask, that Brendan is totally fine with everything that's going on. He sees the trust in Brendan's eyes, the love, the _want_.

He kisses Brendan then, because he can, because he wants to, because Brendan might be a mouthy little brat but he's fucking incredible and god, does Alex love him.

It's only when Brendan groans into his mouth that he realizes he doesn't hear the sound of Nate spanking Brendan anymore. He breaks the kiss and turns his attention to Nate, who's got one hand splayed over Brendan's lower back and is using three fingers on the other to open him up. 

"Jesus, Gally," Nate breathes, and Brendan buries his face in the pillow with a loud moan when Nate moves his fingers. "You're so fuckin' hot."

Alex sits up, runs his hand down Brendan's spine as he moves down his body. He watches Nate's fingers disappear inside Brendan, watches Nate twist his wrist while Brendan writhes underneath him. Nate's so focused on what he's doing that he startles when Alex gets a hand on his dick. 

"Don't stop," Alex whispers. "Keep fucking him like that, he likes it." He moves behind Nate, and he realizes, fleetingly, that he's the only one that still has any clothes on. He presses in close, his dick nestled against Nate's ass, his arm wrapped around Nate from behind while he drags his fingertips up and down the length of Nate's cock. 

Alex rubs his beard over the tops of Nate's shoulders while he jerks him off, watches the way Nate loses his rhythm where he's fucking Brendan with his fingers. "Chucky," Nate manages, pushing his ass back against Alex's hips. Alex swallows a moan, bites his lip so hard he's probably drawn blood. "Fuck, Alex, I gotta -- I wanna, can I -- "

It takes a minute for Alex to realize what he's asking for, but then Nate's shuffling forward, and Alex finds himself following the heat of his body where he's pressing in close to Brendan. Alex still has his fingers wrapped around Nate's cock, and his knuckles brush Brendan's ass when Nate slides in between Brendan's asscheeks. 

Brendan squirms, pushes back, and Nate groans, his head falling back onto Alex's shoulder. "Oh my god," he mumbles. "Oh my god, Gally, I wanna --"

"No," Alex says, and lets go of Nate's dick. His hands slide up and down Nate's sides, settling on his hips, his fingertips digging in and he pulls Nate back, away from Brendan. "Me first." 

Brendan looks over his shoulder and grins. 

Alex doesn't miss the glimmer in Brendan's eye. He knows what Brendan's thinking -- he knows it took them a long time to get to this point, where Alex would give him what he wanted without having to be talked into it. Now he's telling someone else exactly what Brendan likes without even a little push from Brendan.

It feels good.

"You want his dick, babe?" Alex asks, reaching around Nate to sink two fingers back into Brendan's ass. "You want him to fuck your mouth while I get you nice and loose for him?" Alex can't believe the words that are coming out of his mouth. His face his flaming hot, but his dick is so hard that he can't bring himself to care.

"You know what I want," Brendan says with a smirk, and Alex laughs, pushing his fingers in as deep as he can get them. Brendan groans and closes his eyes, his tongue poking out from the corner of his smile. "Yeah, you got it, babe," he mumbles, and when Alex looks at Nate, Nate's looking right back.

Alex's seen plenty of Nate Beaulieu since they've been teammates. He's seen him drunk off his ass, he's seen him writhing in pain on the ice, he's seen him waltzing around the locker room in nothing but a towel. 

But he's never seen Nate like this -- flushed with arousal, his eyes dark, his hair curling at his temples where it's wet with sweat. He's never seen Nate look at him like he's looking at him now, either, like he wants to _ruin_ Alex, and Alex is only human, after all. 

"Jesus christ," he says, under his breath, and then Nate's leaning in and they're kissing again, one of Nate's hands in his hair and the other on his hip, his fingers dipping just under the waistband of his boxers. 

Alex doesn't know how long it goes on, but after some time, he feels the bed moving underneath his knees, and then Brendan is pressed up against his side, his mouth brushing Alex's ear.

"You look so fuckin' hot like this," he whispers, and Alex moans when Brendan slips his hand down the back of his boxers, squeezing his ass. "C'mon, get these off, I want you to fuck me."

Alex sucks in a breath when he feels Nate's hand slip down next to Brendan's, and Brendan grins into his neck, scraping his teeth along Alex's collarbone. "Hmm," he hums, thoughtful, but he doesn't elaborate on whatever he's thinking, just squeezes Alex's ass again before working with Nate to get him naked.

Nate sucks a bruise onto Alex's neck while Brendan rolls a condom over Alex's dick, and they both kiss him, first Brendan, then Nate, then Brendan again, before Brendan settles back onto the bed, his head pillowed on his arms and his legs tucked underneath him. 

He takes a deep, steadying breath and moves between Brendan's legs, big hands palming the backs of his thighs, the curve of his ass. His skin is still pink from being spanked, warm to the touch, and he moans when Alex pushes two fingers into him. 

Next to Alex, Nate is watching, stroking his dick lazily. Brendan arches his back, pushes against Alex's fingers, and Alex nods his head in Brendan’s direction, a hint that Nate takes without question. He shuffles to the head of the bed and sits up on his knees in front of Brendan, who grins into his arm. Alex can see the curve of his smile, and he delivers a sharp slap to Brendan's ass. Brendan gasps and raises his head, and Alex slides his dick between Brendan's cheeks when Nate grabs his jaw and squeezes.

"You gonna take it, Gally?" Nate says, and Brendan nods as best he can against the grip Nate has on his face. Alex watches while Nate takes his cock in his hand and rubs the head along Brendan's lower lip. He pushes forward, his dick sliding over Brendan's face, first one one side, then the other, and when he hooks his thumb into the corner of Brendan's mouth, Brendan opens up for him. 

Alex pushes inside just as Brendan's swallowing around Nate's cock, and it's so good -- Brendan is tight and hot around him, and Nate's eyes are dark and hooded while he fucks into Brendan's mouth. Alex stays still, buried in Brendan's ass, one hand splayed over Brendan's lower back and the other in his hair, pulling lightly. 

"That's it, babe," Alex says, rough. "You like that, huh?" Brendan tries to nod, but just grunts instead, taking Nate impossibly deeper. From this angle, Alex can see the flush spreading over Brendan's shoulders, see the taut lines of his arms while he tries to keep himself up. He tugs Brendan's hair again, and Brendan whimpers, the corners of his eyes wet with tears. Alex looks at Nate, raises one eyebrow in a wordless command, and Nate starts fucking Brendan's mouth in earnest while Alex holds his head still. 

When Brendan's arms start to shake, Nate pulls out, and Brendan gasps loudly, coughing a little, spit dripping from the corners of his mouth. His face is red, his eyes are wet, and Alex thinks he's beautiful.

Alex rolls his hips lazily and pulls nearly all the way out, just the head of his cock holding Brendan open. Brendan clenches around him, and Alex groans, digging his fingertips into Brendan's hips and pulling him backward hard, fucking Brendan on his dick. "Yeah, fuck, _yeah_ , Chucky," Brendan pants, and Alex slaps his ass again before going completely still, holding Brendan in place. 

"Jesus," Nate says under his breath, and Alex throws him a look. His dick is wet and flushed where he's holding it in a tight grip, swiping his thumb over the head every so often.

"Come on his face," Alex blurts, and Brendan barks out a pleased laugh.

"You tell 'em, baby," he says, and Alex swats him again, leaning in to to blanket Brendan's body with his own. 

"He's gonna come all over face, and I'm gonna come all over your ass, and then you're gonna know who you belong to, yeah?" 

"Oh my god," Brendan groans, getting a hand underneath him to touch his cock. "Fuck, Alex, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it."

Alex doesn't know either, to be honest, but the way Nate's looking at him -- at _both_ of them -- has got him all sorts of turned on. 

When Alex starts moving again, Brendan raises his face to Nate, opens his mouth and waggles his eyebrows. Nate huffs a laugh and guides his dick back to Brendan's mouth, and for long, incredible moments, there's nothing but the wet sound of Nate fucking Brendan's mouth while Alex fucks into Brendan from behind. 

"Chuck," Nate says suddenly, his voice strained. Alex slows his rhythm, fucks Brendan lazily and allows his eyes to wander to the cut of Nate's hips, to the way the muscles in his stomach are tensing, to the grip he has on Brendan's hair going tighter. 

"Yeah," Alex says, "Yeah, Nate, c'mon, do it." Brendan's ready for it, turns his face up when Nate pulls out, his hand moving fast over the wet length of his cock. He sinks his teeth into his lower lip and lets his head fall forward when he comes -- the image is seared into Alex's brain, not soon to be forgotten -- ribbons of white streaking Brendan's cheekbones and chin.

Brendan tightens around him, and while Nate's work out the last of his orgams, Alex's is building at the base of his spine, white-hot heat that jolts up his back and explodes behind his eyelids. It hits him so fast and so hard that he barely has time to pull out and strip off the condom before he's coming, his dick spurting against Brendan's ass, leaving wet streaks of come on his skin. 

He slumps against Brendan’s back, kissing the back of his neck before getting a hand around Brendan’s waist, wrapping it around his cock. Brendan cries out, and it only take a few quick flicks of Alex’s wrist before Brendan is coming all over the sheets underneath him. 

He collapses onto the bed, his head still pillowed on his arms, and Alex curls up next to him, one leg tucked between Brendan’s calves. “Stop thinking,” Alex mumbles into Brendan’s shoulder. He’s talking to Nate, of course, who still sitting on his heels near Brendan’s head, chewing his lip. 

Brendan flops his arm out, patting the empty spot on the other side of him, and Nate hesitates for only a moment before settling in next to him, grabbing the blanket from the foot of the bed as he does. 

It’s not long before Brendan is snoring lightly, and Alex’s heart hammers in his chest when his gaze meets Nate’s over Brendan’s bare back. Things will probably be weird now, he thinks. He probably fucked everything up, he probably ruined two friendships, he can’t believe --

But then Nate smiles, soft and sleepy, and laces his fingers with Alex’s where they’re resting on Brendan’s lower back.

“Stop thinking,” Nate whispers, stealing Alex’s line, so Alex takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and does.


End file.
